As is well known to those skilled in the art, lubricating oil compositions permit operation of internal combustion engines at high efficiency. Lubricants of improved lubricity which permit operation with lesser friction make it possible to extend the efficiency and life of these engines, and the increased efficiency results in better fuel economy.
It is an object of this invention to provide a composition which may be added to a lubricating oil as an improved friction modifier. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.